


Requiem

by methamphetamine



Series: Bittersweet Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Why do the angst dads have to suffer?, blind!jack, ssshhhiiiitttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the room, whose windows are too narrow,<br/>Preserves love and remembers the olden days,<br/>And over the bed an inscription in French<br/>Proclaims: "Seigneur, ayez pitié de nous."<br/>- Anna Akhmatova, Evening Room (1912)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wanted them to be happy but then this happened :/  
> (Also I'm working with like fuck all on Symmetra's backstory so some of it miiiggghhhtt be a little bit canon-divergent)

Satya never really liked Jack Morrison. Not for any real reason other than 'dislike' was the default way she felt about anyone she was not close to. They had never spoken to one another much and when they did speak it was with a cool and professional tone.

Despite all this however, Satya found that she was sorry to hear of Morrison's death.

\---

It had been a sunny morning when she found out, the twenty third of May. Cornflower blue skies and bright, eye watering sunlight. She had been on her way to speak to Mei-Ling, one of her few friends, when the Tracer girl had come running up to her with red eyes and barely restrained sobs. Satya had tried to step around the distraught girl, comforting people had never been something she was good at, however the girl quickly informed her of Jack Morrison's death. When Satya had inquired how it had happened the girl only shook her head and pressed her lips tightly together. She then zipped off down the hall, not saying another word.

Satya did feel some sympathy for the members of Overwatch, having someone close to you die is never easy, however Satya never did find conveying exactly how she was feeling the easiest task. So, instead of offering comfort to anyone, she simply went back to her room.

\---

The funeral was to be on the twenty sixth of May.

\---

Satya showed up to the funeral in her usual clothes, unsure of how one was supposed to dress on such an occasion, after all, she had never known Morrison well enough to feel comfortable showing up to his funeral in casual clothes.

Everyone was there, Mei-Ling and her Russian girlfriend, Winston, Hanzo and his insufferable American friend (boyfriend?) and many more. Satya found herself wondering if Morrison truly had known all these people.

The funeral itself was a depressing affair, the sun shone brightly and not a cloud was in the sky. An American flag was folded over the coffin by stone-faced soldiers. The sounds of mourning swept through the chapel, an endless tide of emotion and sorrow. Satya received a few strange looks from the people sat beside her, most likely because of the lack of tears on her face. She didn't take much notice of them, their faces blurred together, united in their grief.

\---

A few days later Satya found herself at the chapel again, this time outside in the small cemetery. Alone, she remembered Morrison's burial.

\---

A cloud had passed over the sun, casting the chapel and the small cemetery into a dull, muted state. Dark dirt was thrown over the coffin, the shiny black polished surface being slowly hidden from sight by the earth. Some people stayed for the actual burial but most had not. Mei-Ling and her girlfriend, Zarya, had left, their heads hung low. They clung to each other for comfort, trudging slowly along the short gravel path that led out of the cemetery, hands joined. Satya found herself almost envious in the safety they found in one another.

More people had left when the burying was done, until only a few remained. Satya was surprised that she was among them still.

  
\---

  
It was the fifth of June when Satya next found herself at Jack Morrison's grave. However, this time there was someone else there. Short, curled hair and dark tanned skin greeted her, as well as a scarred and angry face. The man looked as if he wanted to tell her to leave him or to hide his face or maybe, both. He did neither. Instead he sat down with a sigh and mumbled something into the black coat he was wearing. Satya never did hear what he said and it felt almost wrong to ask him to repeat himself. So instead she found herself sitting down next to him. They sat for a while until Satya asked his name, he paused, almost as if the words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat.

Instead of answering her question, he left.

\---

It was the sixth of October before the man reappeared again. The leaves had started to fall off the trees and a slow chill had long since crept into the air. The sun was shining. He looked more tired, weighed down by something, this time however, Satya did not speak. They sat again, both staring at the grave of Jack Morrison. Satya asked his name again. This time the man sighed, rough and gravely. He pointed at a grave on the opposite side of the cemetery, got up and left.

  
When Satya found the grave the man pointed at, she understood.

  
\---

  
It was the fourteenth of February when Satya killed Reaper.

\---

  
It was the nineteenth of February when Satya visited the cemetery again, a bouquet of Asphodel and Harebell clutched in her hands, shaky palms crushing the delicate stems.

These were not for Jack Morrison, whom she had never known. The flowers were for Gabriel Reyes, who she had known better than anyone else.

\---

Four years had passed, little had changed. It was the ninth of August. The flowers had wilted and the graves had gone unvisited. The world had moved on from Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Two people who's gravestones gazed at each other from across the cemetery damned to be apart, even in their final resting place.

Satya often thought about such things when she visited, once in a while. She sat with Jack and Gabriel and wondered if they had found peace. If they had finally found euphoria in another life. Satya found herself hoping, even as she observed the mournful way the gravestones stood apart, that it was true.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual with all my fics, if you see a mistake please tell me because this is unedited and it is currently 3am so there might be a few.
> 
> (Harebell - Humility, grief, Asphodel - My regrets follow you to the grave)


End file.
